Vincent Smith
Vincent Smith is a minor antagonist turned anti-hero/supporting protagonist in the videogame Silent Hill 3. He is a young priest of the religious group called The Order, based in the town of Silent Hill. He is part of the Order's Sect of the Holy Woman, and is in opposition to the priestess Claudia Wolf, who wants God to be born into the world again to usher in Paradise for all mankind. Background After the events of Silent Hill, the Order fell into a period of inactivity. It was partly through Vincent's financial aid that the Order was reorganized. He was rumored to be using church money for personal pursuits and was accused of forcing donations from the congregation. He feared God and his faith was absolute, but he was opposed to bringing her into the world. He did not want Paradise because he was content with this world's pleasures and wanted to find his happiness here. He saw Claudia's father Leonard abuse her as a child and suspected that was her true reason for wanting to summon God. Vincent gestures frequently while talking, and can be quite deceitful. Meeting Heather When Vincent learned that Claudia had tracked down Heather Mason, the child picked up at the end of Silent Hill, he quickly moved to oppose her. He contacts Heather in the Otherworld office building, and later directs her toward Brookhaven Hospital to find Leonard Wolf, who keeps the Seal of Metatron and is a patient there. Vincent believes that the seal has the power to prevent God's birth. He uses Heather for his goals because he dislikes getting his hands dirty. Later, in the Otherworld church, he confronts Claudia and mocks her faith. She then stabs h im in the back as he turns to speak to Heather. Not yet dead, he calls to Heather to use the Seal of Metatron. Claudia laughs, informing him that the seal alone cannot stop God. Claudia then stabs Vincent once more, this time in the heart. Vincent dies believing he has failed as Claudia began to shortly pray for her former fellow cult member's soul, saying "But God loves even you". Trivia * Vincent's last name is Smith as revealed in the Japanese Silent Hill 3 novelization. His last name is never revealed anywhere else. * Vincent always appears to have one eye looking directly at the player, and the other eye looking away (known as false attention). * One of Vincent's pupils is actually larger than the other for unknown reasons. This small detail may be difficult to spot while playing on smaller resolutions. * Another quite unnerving feature of Vincent is his lack of dental hygiene, as his teeth are decayed and crooked. * Entering the Konami Code while playing through Silent Hill: Origins gives the player the 'Codebreaker' costume, which makes Travis Grady look like Vincent. * Vincent is the second antagonist to redeemed himself, the first being Michael Kaufmann, the third being Valtiel, the fourth being Anne Marie Cunningham Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Priests Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Silent Hill Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Anti Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain